The tiger and The swordsmen
by SoraLover987142
Summary: Sora has a very troubling life. With hateful so called parents, being tortured, the loss of her beloved older brother, and being a slave. What will happen when she meets the straw-hats will she let them change her version of what life is? Will she realize someones feelings towards her? Sorry bad summary and title


**Hey my second story but with one piece! This was going to be my first but I couldn't get it right so yeah… I'm still writing my other one but I felt like it was time to put this one on. This is after Logue Town, and I skip the Apis thing. I hope you like it! I do not own one piece if I did it would not be awesome the way it is! On with the story!**

Chapter one is it good or bad that I met the Straw-hats

I tried to keep my eyes closed; trying without any success to remember what I was dreaming about. But the tap at my door kept tapping.

I ignored it again without any success… again. So I got ready for the day thinking that this is what the tapping wanted me to do, but of course I was wrong.

"Sora, Gora-soma wants more meat tonight he has special guests coming and by the sound of the order it's a lot of people." Said the voice who I knew was Hama the Chief of this priso-I mean mansion.

I sighed I hated going to the city; everyone either hates me, or scared of me. I missed how everything used to be*_sigh*_ I use to go to the shop without anyone flinching, without people throwing stuff at me while calling me the white demon.

"Okay Chief," I said in a blank tone I've hidden my emotions since my sister was taken, I didn't want to show anyone how I felt during this part of my life and I was determined to make it only part of my life.

I started to brush my short white hair after I heard Hama leave, I didn't like my hair this short it looks good on me but I hated it because Gora liked to make it like this.

After I was done I looked in the cracked mirror and flinch, I look like a man with my baggy whitish shirt and my baggy black pants, and my scar didn't help at all.

The only things that I liked about my appearance were my cat ears and tail, but I had to hide them because no one liked them.

I guess it doesn't matter I'll be wearing my white cloak. I tossed the cloak over my shoulders during this I rubbed my metal collar and it rubbed against my throat. I hissed in pain, but other than that I did nothing about it. My tail wrapped itself around my waist to make it look like a fury belt.

I was outside now it was kind of cold today which was weird since it was almost always warm. It was always springtime it seemed on this small island, oh well I didn't dwell on the matter as I pulled my hood up; I wasn't going to have the prices to high just because of me.

The walk was uneventful until, *Whisper, whisper* I heard the trees say as the wind blew from the small whole of the trees.

The corner of my lips twitched, this was one of my favorite parts on this island, also the reason why it's called Whisper Island.

I sighed I better hurry. If I finished soon enough I would maybe have time to head to the shop for a little awhile.

~...~

"AHHHHHHHHHH, what was that! WH-who's there," yelled Ussop eyes popping out of his head when he heard the whisper from the trees.

Nami grew sharks teeth and hit Ussop on his head, while he said that his couldn't go, because of his can't-go-into-that-island-decease.

"Those are just the trees Ussop, why do you think it's called Whisper Island," Nami said while rubbing her temples seemingly to have a headache already.

"Cool!" said Luffy stars in his eyes, but before he could run into the trees Nami hit him on the head, "What was that for?" Luffy said pouting while he was nursing the bump on his head.

"We need to stay together, remember we've been invited to this guy's home for dinner," Nami said holding out a sheet of paper. "Sanji-kun stay with the ship until dinner okay," she said looking at the going marry at their Chief.

"Okay Nami-swan," Said the blond with curly eyebrows his eyes had hearts and he was doing some noodle dance, he then got serious and continued.

"You guys better keep Nami-swan safe or I'll gut you all," everyone ignored him.

Luffy started to whine, while Nami started dragging him and Ussop toward the green haired swordsmen as he spoke to her.

"Oi, don't forget we need to see this Scars person for my swords." Nami did a shooing motion,

"Yea, yea let's go already." Nami said dropping the two on the ground, and then she had a cat-like grin.

"Just remember to pay me back with 300% interest." Zoro looked down to the short orange haired girl,

"Oi, that's too much, but whatever," He grumbled walking the wrong way.

"You're going the wrong way," Nami hissed. Zoro turned around mumbling about not giving right directions.

They walk into town asking where the blacksmith was, once they got there on top of the shop it said Ouritsu Kajiya (black smith) they walked in but it looked closed, there was three guys sitting on the floor what looked like playing a card game.

"Oi" Zoro said scaring the three men, who jumped up to help with their customers, "Which one of you is Scar?" The three men paled, at these words and started to open and close their mouths.

"Shihihih, these guys are weird," Luffy said with his huge smile. One of the men stepped forward and spoke to Nami who looked the less scary as the other two ignoring Ussop or maybe they were perverts.

"Scar doesn't exactly work here anymore." Said the man scratching his chin,

"What do you mean he does not exactly work here," Said Ussop, Zoro glared at one of the other men thinking they would explain better.

"Is he sick?" said Luffy confused Nami grew a ticked of sign and hit Luffy. The men step away at her rudeness to Luffy,

"No, no Scar is not sick, it's just um…" He paused thinking, one of the others a short man said,

"Scars come's by from time to time to help out but…" he also paused, the one who was scratching his chin finished for him,

"Scar's is working for someone to get rich, famous, and other stuff. So that's why Scar doesn't exactly work here."

"While that's stupid why can't he just be a pirate," said Luffy thinking it was quite simple as that, earning him a smack on the head by Nami and Ussop while Zoro thought, _why he would want to work with someone just to get famous he's already famous, this explanation doesn't sound right_. The third one who stayed quiet the whole time spoke.

"If you still want Scar to do your swords, Scar will most likely be at the market."

~...~

"Alright that would be forty berries please," Said the spice lady. I sighed, people here must really like to raise the prices on me. The women if front had the same bundle and it was only thirty berries.

_Whatever less money Gora to have the better_, I thought sneezing for the tenth time today, _someone is talking about me a lot so far this morning_.

I gave her the money and left to put the spices in the cart where another slave-I mean servant to send it back.

"Okay that's it could you please take it back Mark and please don't make Hama mad again," I had enough of their arguing. Only one more month until, I lost my train of thought when Mark replied.

"Yes," He said his head low, "I don't want her angry any more than you do, you don't," This time I interrupted him. I didn't want the details of theirs lives,

"Yea, yea I got it I'm going to walk around town today okay, cover for me." Mark mutter what sounded like 'yea, go, Hama, and trouble' I nodded my head and moved out-of-the-way so he could get back.

Once he was gone I sighed, I didn't mean to be rude to Mark it's just that I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. Also I didn't want Mark to know what I was doing.

I had a hard time trusting him, Hama, and especially the other servants about most of the things of my life.

I walked over to a building and lend against it, wondering if I had enough time to go to the shop. Deciding to go I started moving towards the shop I moved my hair so I could see better, but my scar showed and soon after I heard someone scream,

"Scar!"

~...~

After getting some description of what Scar's face looked like from the blacksmiths they were on their way to find Scar. They also told us that scar will be wearing some sort of cloak because most of the village didn't like Scar because of whom he worked for.

Zoro didn't really trust the blacksmiths for some reason, and he certainly didn't trust them with his swords so he would see if this Scars person was good enough for his swords.

Nami had to hold Luffy's shirt so he wouldn't run ahead and get into trouble. But she was being dragged at the same time; Ussop was holding back his laughter so Nami wouldn't hurt him.

But Luffy tripped so they both fell and Ussop busted out laughing. Nami got up and beat the crap out of Luffy then she turned and started to hit Ussop on the hit for laughing at her.

Zoro started to look around some of the locals were staring at us, but that didn't bother him he was looking for Scar. Just then Luffy shouted,

"Scar!" Zoro turned toward were Luffy was running towards. Then Zoro found him, he was wearing a white cloak, Zoro couldn't really see his face except two scars that started from the hairline down until his cheek.

"I found you Scar!" Zoro cursed, Luffy was a baka wasn't he listening when the blacksmiths said the villagers hated him…you know he property wasn't listening.

Scar raised his hand as if to wave but his hand turned into a fist and punched Luffy on the head.

~...~

I had just punched the baka with a straw-hat, good thing that everyone was paying attention to the orange haired girl and her curly hair friend, but I still didn't take any chances and dragged the straw-hat kid to the wall and throw him against it.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I growled harshly and I could feel my eyes turning into golden slits. I didn't see that his gang was behind me, waiting for what I would do next.

The kid had a huge grin that covered most of his face; he looked to be seventeen around the same age as Lee must be. I shook my head I need to pay attention to the person in front of me.

He still had that face splitting grin. He made it seem look like hitting the wall didn't hurt him at all, weird because I knew I threw him pretty hard.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, Zoro wants you to look at his swords, and you have a really girly voice for a guy,"

"…" Did he say what I think he said? That's it I'm going to beat the crap out of this kid. I growled and started punching him; after a few hits I felt strong arms pulling me away from the kid.

"You baka, I sound like a girl because I am one!" The arms that were holding me back stiffened, why I didn't know maybe he thought I was a girl to. The kid still had that stupid grin on his face, but he had several bumps on his head from where I punch him.

_This kid is really weird_, I thought, _he is still smiling after what I did to him? What's with this kid?_ The kid rubbed the back of his head as he said.

"Sorry, I didn't know but still you look like a guy." I growled as I tried to break free of the arms that were holding me back but again I failed.

"Luffy!" yelled someone from behind me and I turned and look to see the orange hair girl from earlier, "You don't tell a girl she looks like a guy" She went over and hit him on the head. The kid pouted at her and said,

"But Namiii she looks like one." I GIVE UP! Trying to bet the kid up was not working, I wasted too much time know I had to go back to the mansion also I didn't want to waste my energy on an idiot.

"Whatever" I growled my eyes turning back to blue. Then I stated them blankly, "I have to go back," I looked at the man who was holding me.

He was tan with green hair and three gold earrings in one ear, "could you let me go." He looked away from my blank stare and did as I told him to but not before I saw his eyes had a hint of recognition _weird_. I walked away from that weird group, but my little outburst didn't go unnoticed.

"Ah! It's the White demon!" *sigh* here we go again. Half the people started to run away while the other half,

"Did you see it attacked the straw-hat kid?"

"It has no mercy for anyone, just like the lord." Some started to throw some pebbles at me. I did nothing about the whispers or the pebbles I just continued to walk back to the mansion.

Somehow I lost my balance and fell on my hands to stop my fall. A man came up to me and started to kick my stomach.

I still didn't do anything. But I turned myself over so he could get a better shot at me. After the sixth kick his wife or daughter stopped him.

She didn't want to stop him but I knew she thought that I would do something to him. But so that everyone knew she didn't stop him for my sake she spat at me.

I stood then I could feel everyone staring at me with fear in their eyes. They I thought I would retaliate but I just wipe away some of the dust from my pants and limped towards the mansion while wiping the blood from my mouth.

When I was out of sight I smiled a little at lest they let out a little steam that Gora put on them.

"Ow" that man had a few good kicks on me, I could breathe without any real pain so that means he didn't break any of my ribs that's a good thing.

But I knew I had gotten a huge bruise that somehow I needed to hide. *sigh* I guess I should ask Hama if she could help. I hope Mark didn't put her in a bad mood.

**Yes, I'm done how was it? I hope you liked it, please be nice to me. Please review and or follow! I love you all! See you soon!**


End file.
